I Might Need Your Help
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: A late night call, a rain storm, a gazebo in a park, and a green dress. What could possibly go wrong? Based off from the seasons of the show in the 90's. Mild suggestive themes, alcohol, and mild cussing.


**Authoress' Notes:** So a long time a ago, when I was a kid, I stared writing stories about my favorite cartoon characters and their adventures beyond what I saw in the show. Now when I started writing – I'm aging myself here – the internet was young and fanfiction sites weren't really around. Long story short, I was cleaning the other day and found a notebook, with a bunch of little dialogue pieces about this show and that led me down the path of looking it up on YouTube, which led to this.

Now I never watched the 2006 series of this, and from what I can tell, I'm not missing much. – Sorry folks I'm addicted to the deep voices and less edited version of the guys. So this is based off the 90's seasons of the show.

I hope you all enjoy this, it was a blast to write.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the studio and writers that first created them. I am merely borrowing them for a story or two. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I am drawing no profit from it.

* * *

**I Might Need Your Help**

* * *

His helmet beeped, drawing his attention away from the maintenance he was doing on his bike. Charley had the smart inclination to wire cell phones into their helmets, versus having them carry around actual phones that they would break, lose, blow up, run over, etc. . . It was for emergencies; for the few humans, who knew who they were.

He pulled on the helmet, "You've got Vinnie the baddest. . ."

"Can you come get me?"Charley's voice interrupted his greeting.

She didn't sound fearful or hurt, but there was a sadness in her tone that made him set down the wrench he was using. _Come get her?_ He was drawing a blank; oh man, he really needed to learn pay better attention as she was talking. He vaguely remembered her saying something about seeing old friends from her high school this weekend. He wasn't quite sure how long ago high school had been for her, but school was for kids, and she certainly wasn't a kid. _Wait, was that thing tonight?_ His brain kicked into overdrive, trying to remember where she said she was going. He looked up at the clock. It was almost midnight and she had been out of the shop since seven that morning, or so Throttle said. He sure didn't get up that early unless something was exploding.

"Please." Her voice waivered slightly; was she crying?

"Sure thing, sweetheart, I'll grab the guys. . ."

"No." She cut him off quickly. "I don't want. . . Could you just come alone? Do know where the old stone church is on Michigan Ave?"

"The castle by the chocolate store?"

"Yeah. Can you hurry, please?"

"Sweetheart, hurry is my middle name."

.:.

He took off from the stadium and flew up Michigan Ave. Hey, if Charley-girl needed a rescue, he was all over that. The street was pretty busy, but he weaved in and out through the traffic with no trouble. Cars and limo's lined the street as he pulled up the curb in front of the 'castle' in question and he could hear music, lame stupid slow music, but music none the less. There was a small crowd outside smoking, but it seemed like there was party going on inside. He cocked his head to side, confused as to why Charley would need a rescue from what sounded like a celebration.

Suddenly she was on the bike behind him; if he hadn't caught her scent, he wouldn't have known it was her. Since when did she move so fast? She was fumbling with the compartments, muttering under breath, "Where the hell is the extra helmet?"

He effortlessly snatched up _her_ helmet with his tail and offered it to her without taking his eyes off the building. He wasn't sure what had upset her so badly, but he wasn't taking any chances. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself up against his back.

"Let's get you home, Sweetheart."

She shook her head, the curve of the helmet rolling against his spine. It wasn't the most pleasant sensation; but given the circumstances, this probably wasn't the best time to complain.

"Just drive." She requested.

"Charley?"

"Vinnie, just get me outta here."

"Sure thing, Sweetheart."

He wrapped his tail around her waist, like he always did to make sure she stayed safe. He wasn't sure what she was wearing, but it was soft and smooth. He could feel the heat of her skin through the thin fabric. One quick rev of his bike's engine and they were off like a shot.

"Faster." If he wasn't a mouse, he wouldn't have heard her, but he _was_, so he heard her desperate plea, "Vinnie, just go faster, please."

Faster he could definitely do. Going fast always cleared out his head, helped him relax, well as relaxed as he ever got. He thought it was ironic that the upset girl asked him to do the one thing he would always do at the drop of a hat. He gunned his bike, flying through the crowded city streets.

He kept driving, mostly out of desperation to delay the inevitable. He was out of the city before he knew it and while he had no clue where to go; his bike seemed to have a plan. His _Sweetheart_ always seemed to sense when her planning-phobic rider needed assistance and was happy to help, especially if it involved a certain auburn haired mechanic. The route on the screen was to a park they had gone to a few weeks ago; it was quiet and peaceful. Now normally this wouldn't hold any appeal to him, but right now it sounds like a good a plan as any. He could feel her ragged breathing, and oh hell, was she crying? He couldn't deal with this. He knew he should have gotten one of his bros up. It wasn't like he didn't care about Charley-girl; he did care, a lot in fact, but he wasn't any good at this emotional crap. He wasn't sure what to do with a crying Charley.

The highway was nearly empty this late at night, except for the occasional truck and trailer. If it hadn't been for the near 90MPH he was running the bike at, it would have felt like a lazy ride. The farther he got away from the city lights the more Charley's breathing evened out. If the ride was calming her down, he'd drive 'til morning.

Green fabric floated around his legs, drawing his attention to the girl, who was literally clinging to him. He hadn't really gotten a look at her, but apparently she was wearing a green dress.

He almost drove past the exit ramp that led to the park, but his bike alerted him to the turn-off in the nick of time. When he pulled onto the road that led to the park, he felt Charley lift up her head. He down-shifted the bike and inclined his head back a bit. "This okay, sweetheart?"

Her blue and white helmet nodded up and down in response.

"'K', but don't tell Throttle, 'cause I'm pretty sure we're breaking a tiny-little law being here after dark." He heard a slight chuckle from her and took that as a good sign, as he started down the little side road that led to the park.

He just reached the fork in the path, when thunder growled above them and he looked up in time to catch the first raindrop on his facemask. Suddenly there was a flash of lightening that illuminated the sky and the downpour started. He tensed, oh great, now she was soaking wet on top of being upset.

"Follow the lake around to the back, there's a gazebo we can take shelter in." Her voice piped into his helmet through the com system.

"Whatever you say, doll." He turned his bike and followed the path. He pulled his bike up next to the white structure getting close enough for the awning to protect his bike.

He turned to offer her a hand off the bike, but Charley had already bailed off the bike and was making her way unsteadily up the gazebo steps.

His bike beeped at him and he noticed the state of his fuel tank. "You couldn't have warned me about this before we got all the way out here?" He questioned the machine, who flashed an inappropriate image on one of the screens in response. "Yeah, I know, my fault. Power down, and save what juice you got; I'll call the guys if I need to. You're a good girl." He patted his ride and looked up at the frustrated sound that Charley was making, while fighting with her helmet.

She was in heels, that in and of itself was enough to get his attention. She had her back to him as he made his way towards her. Whatever the dress had looked like before, it was literally clinging to her like a second skin. The dress fell to her ankles, but it was bare past her shoulder blades. She probably wasn't all that thrilled with the frilly thing, especially with the silver crystal things along the edge of the dress. See, this was something he didn't understand about dames. They put on shiny things like this that got your attention, then got mad when they caught you staring. Mixed signals there, just saying.

He reached her and noticed that her nails were painted and whole lot longer than they had been yesterday. She didn't seem to be able to unsnap the chin-strap with them in the way and she hissed in pain when her nail bent back a bit.

"Easy Sweetheart, I got ya."

She huffed and turned around to face him, hands dropping to her sides in a show of surrender.

His brain stopped for a half-a-second. The dress was low cut in the front with more of those silver crystals around her. . . well, her girls. See that? Again with the shiny stuff around where you weren't supposed to stare. Not cool. It was also shorter in the front, stopped above her knees, giving him a nice view of those perfect legs she hardly ever showed off. But he knew all too well that she hid her curves under the work-shirts and jeans; that image of her in all leather was seared into his brain.

He blinked as she tapped her foot, the sound bring him back to reality. "Sorry, here ya go." He reached under her chin and popped the snap. He lifted the helmet slowly and. . . Holy shit, she was a babe.

He forgot how attractive she was sometimes. I mean, she was always pretty and there was nothing sexier than a girl with a little engine grease on her face. So he knew she was pretty, but that sexy side of her crept up on him. See, she was always playing hard with him and his bros, keeping pace with them. Whether she was fixing a bike or picking on them; she never afraid to get her hands dirty.

Tonight under the little white lights hanging on this gazebo, she was in total knock-a-mouse-off-his-feet mode. She was wearing make-up, lipstick, something glittery but subtle over her eyes and her lashes looked longer. When was the last time she'd dolled herself? Did she realize that she was this hot?

Her hair was a mess; the helmet probably ruined whatever it had looked like before. She nodded at him, apparently grateful for the help, and he turned away from her to set her helmet down on the ledge.

He turned back around to face her and she was pulling the pins out of her hair. She pitched her head down and ruffled her hair, yanking out any remaining pins tossing them to the ground.

The scent of whatever they put in her hair and her shampoo, (Raspberries. What? You would notice it too if she was on the back of your bike all the time.) filled his nostrils and he took a half a step back. She smelled really good.

She flipped herself back upright and ran a hand through her now tousled hair.

Great now she looked like she'd just rolled around in someone's bed. . . Gah. He resisted the urge to physically shake his head, even though he thought he might need to go to that extreme to get that particular image out of his head. Because now he was seeing her in even less than what she had on. The emerald green, sexy as hell, dress was clinging in all the right places and partially see-through in others. He really needed to stop staring at her, preferably before she caught him.

He wished he had something to put on her, because he could see the goosebumps rising on her skin as she rubbed her bare arms. It suddenly clicked in his brain that when they came here last time, Charley had put the picnic blanket in his bike. "I'm gonna check and see if that blanket is in my bike from the other day."

She nodded again and offered him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

He reached his bike and his helmet beeped. He put it on, before going through the compartments on the bike, "Yo."

"Where'd you tear off to?" Throttle's voice questioned.

"Charley needed a pick-up from the party she was at. I got her with me, probably won't be back 'til late."

"Its two in the morning, _Vincent_. You're already past the point of late. Charley doesn't need to be out this late after going to a wedding."

"So that's what it was." Vinnie muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Vinnie sighed. "She wanted to go for a drive and now we're waiting out the rain."

"Fine, but behave," Throttle warned.

"Bro, this is Vin-ster you're talking to." He laughed.

"That's my concern. Behave or we'll have a hand-to-hand sparring session that you won't soon forget."

Vinnie rolled his eyes and put his helmet down and Charley's away. After snatching up the blanket he turned around to see Charley facing away from him bent over. _Oh come on!_ What had he done to deserve this?! He felt like cursing up to the gods. She was killing him: with the please go faster, and pretty shiny and the make-up and the. . ._No!_ This was _not_ okay. This was far too much temptation for him to handle. He was not a good, chivalrous mouse like Throttle or Modo, in fact, he had severe impulse control issues when it came to the opposite sex. Why, gods why?

She huffed again and spun to face him. "Can you help me with my shoes?" Her tone sounded so defeated. "I can't do anything with these stupid nails."

"Charley-girl anytime you need help, all you have to do is ask." He set the blanket on the ledge and knelt in front of her.

She rolled her eyes and offered him one of her feet. "My hero."

He cradled her right calf in one hand, just to keep her still, then unclasped the silver shoe's buckle with the other. He handed the first shoe to her and let her switch her footing. He got a hold of her left foot and let out a chuckle, a little huskier than he meant it to be.

"What?" She questioned.

He glanced up at her for a split second and gave her a wink before returning to his task. "Oh nothing, Sweetheart. It's just you're asking me to take your clothes off in a park. Gonna make a mouse wonder what your intentions are."

"My shoes are as far as you're getting hot-shot," The words were harsh, but he recognized her teasing tone, "and if you tell anyone about this. . ." She started to pull her foot away.

"Easy babe, not done yet." He tightened his grip on her left calf, forcing her not to move. He unclasped the second shoe, and let his fingers wander for a half a second up and down her calf massaging it softly, before standing back up. "Here you go."

Normally she was wearing boots, but barefoot she lost a few inches to him. She was looking up at him through her lashes. "Thanks." She muttered as he handed her the other shoe, not breaking eye contact. Lightning flashed overhead breaking the spell. Charley turned sideways and tossed the shoes out into the rain. "I really hate heels. They make me feel awkward, like a kid wearing her mom's clothes and nothing fits right."

"Trust me babe, everything you're wearing fits you just right." He blurted it out before he could get his own stupid mouth closed. He looked at her, "I mean you look nice." He handed her the blanket from the ledge and stepped away from her to give her some space.

They were quiet for a little while, just listening to rain beat a pattern on the roof and thunder rumble in the distance.

"I think it's moving away from us." Charley commented.

He didn't dare turn around, his brain was flying a mile a minute, but he nodded. "Sorry about getting you wet." He almost slapped himself on the forehead, poor choice of words.

"You didn't know it was gonna rain." If his poorly worded apology upset her, she didn't let it show. "Besides I'm the one who called you. I coulda just took a taxi home. So really, I should apologize to you for getting you wet."

"Nothing worse than the smell of wet fur." He chuckled.

"It's not bad." She stepped next to him and looked him over, "You don't look like a drowned _mouse_ either."

"I'm short-haired: hell in the cold, but nice for summer." He smirked, until she laid her hand on his arm, then he froze.

"Are you cold?" She asked concerned.

"Naw, it's actually nice. They're working on the AC at the field, been hot as hell for the last three days." He tugged the blanket back up over her shoulder. "Rain actually felt pretty good."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy. It's not a big deal." He shrugged.

She shook her head. "Three macho mice that save my planet on a weekly basis and not one of them will tell me that they're dying of heat stroke."

"Sweetheart, it'll take more than a little heat to take me out."

Charley rolled her eyes and moved towards one of the openings in the gazebo. She stretched out one arm and let the rain fall into her hand for a few seconds, before drawing it back inside. She pushed herself up onto the ledge and sat down leaning the back of her head again the frame. She looked at Vinnie, than looked back into the rain. "I'm the last one." She whispered into the dark.

"Last one?" He inclined his head to the side.

"Damn your ears, you'd think I'd learn by now." She chuckled humorlessly, then drew one leg up to her chest.

He looked away from her, clearly she had forgotten how short that skirt was in the front. _See that Throttle, I'm behaving._ _Oh and by the way, I hate your face_. He chose to lean against the wall near her, and look the opposite direction. "Sorry."

She sighed, "No, it's not your fault." She fished around in her clutch and pulled out a small flask. She took a swing from it and offered it to him. "Its honey whiskey, it tastes like caramel."

He gingerly took a sip of it, he really didn't have a great track record with Earth alcohol, but it would be nice to take a little of the edge off. He made a slight face. "Charley-girl, you've been eating bad caramels."

She threw her head back and laughed out loud. "I guess it only tastes like caramel after you've been drinking it for a while." She ran her finger along the outside of the flask then she leaned towards him and pointed it out. The inscription read "Last Chance Auto Shop Club." She took another drink and explained. "My school was too poor for an auto shop class, so my dad volunteered to teach it out of the garage. I was going through my wild, rebellious stage and he was trying to keep me out of trouble. So it was me, Jason and Jessica, the twins, Mike, Adam, and Thomas every other day after school, learning from my dad. It was nice. I mean the guys and I liked it, Jessica was only there because she had a crush on Mike. They were the first ones to get married. That's what I meant, by the way, about being the last one. I'm the only one not married."

He didn't know really what to say to that, so he opted for silence.

"Jason and I dated, in high school, it wasn't serious, just you know, kids stuff." She glared out into the rain. "His wife was so sweet today, making sure I wasn't left out and he. . ." She took another drink and offered the flask to him again. When he shook his head, she tipped her head back and finished it off. "We are dancing, at _his_ f'ing wedding and he tells me that I was always the one he wanted. That he always loved me. . . How does someone do that?!"

His make a conscious effort to hide the jealousy in his eyes, but his fists clenched in anger.

"Promise to love someone forever at noon, then at ten o'clock on the dance floor tell someone else you love them." Her eyes clamped closed and she stretched her legs back out, smoothing out the skirt. She dropped her clutch to the floor of the gazebo, and then looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Awe Charley-girl, please don't cry." He reached out one hand and brushed his thumb over her cheek. She leaned her face into his palm, a few tears leaking out. He cupped her face with his other hand and smoothed back a lock of hair. "You look too damn good tonight to be crying over some jerk."

She gave him a half-smile, "Too damn good, huh?"

"Prettiest girl I've ever seen." He meant what he said, but he gave her that cheesy grin that he always used when he was joking around.

"Flatterer." She rolled her eyes, but neither of them moved. She sighed, relaxing into his touch, letting her eyes fall closed again.

He took another step towards her, closing the distance between them. "You falling asleep on me, Sweetheart?" He teased quietly.

"Can I?" She inquired, without opening her eyes. "I'm not ready to crash just yet, but when I am; can I fall asleep with you?"

He swallowed hard, without meaning to. See this is what he was talking about with the mixed signals. With any other girl, he knew what this was implying, but this was Charley. He had closed his own eyes, trying to compose himself, trying to think of the right damn answer for once in his life. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into her bright green ones.

"I don't wanna be alone tonight." She admitted, very slowly bringing her hand up to his face and brushing her finger tips over his features and back towards his ear.

He managed to keep himself from moving into the touch, but he couldn't help the quiet sound of appreciation that passed through his lips. "Charley?"

She batted her eyelashes playfully at him, "Not gonna leave a damsel in distress, are ya, hot-shot?"

"You know me better than that." His voice was lower than normal, the lighthearted teasing nature all but gone. Thunder rolled in the distance, but he hardly heard it over the beating of his own heart and Charley's quickening breath.

It might not have been the whole 'love at first sight' but gods he'd fallen for her hard. He'd spent the last year trying to force some distance, between them. He couldn't help but flirt with her, but she was too good for him. She wasn't for him, it would never happen. He was close enough to smell the liquor on her breath, the trace of sweat on her skin, and a hint of something that he was sure he was imagining.

"I do."She shifted her legs to swing them in front of her, brushing one foot against his leg. "Thank you for coming to my rescue." She let go of the blanket that she'd been clutching in front of her, and moved her hand to his chest. Her fingers moved under his bandoliers, and he tensed in response.

His fingers moved into her silky hair threading through it, until he caught the base of her skull forcing her to look up at him. "Sweetheart, why'd you call me?"

"I feel safe with you." She held his gaze, "Vinnie, you always come for me no matter what. I felt so trapped there, and I just wanted you to show up and steal me away. I needed you to. I needed you. . ."

Whatever else she might have said was swallowed up in searing kiss. A kiss that had been in the making for three years; three years of watching, flirting, teasing, near misses, and wanting (oh god how he wanted her). He savored the taste of her lips and slammed one hand against the wall of the gazebo to steady himself.

She made an unhappy sound as he released her from kiss they were both drawing in deep breaths. His tail wrapped around her waist and he pulled her tight against his chest. He released the back of her head and let his fingers run down her spine.

"Gods your skin is so soft." He breathed out against her lips. "You feel so good."

He shifted slightly rubbing his cheek against hers. "Charley, if you don't want. . ." His voice came out in a near growl. He brushed his lips beneath her ear and kissed his way down her neck, finally stopping where shoulder and neck met. "Gotta tell me. . . If you want me to stop." He whispered into her skin and nipped her carefully.

Her nails trailed up his chest, while the other hand massaged his ear. "Vinnie. . ."

He tensed instantly; her motions were screaming green light, but he had to be absolutely sure. "Yeah, Charley-girl?"

She caught his face in her hands, and flashed him the sexiest smirk he'd ever seen. "I think I might need your help again."

His eyebrow arched playfully, "Anything, Sweetheart. Just ask."

She pushed herself up on tiptoe and whispered in his ear. "I think I might need help with my dress."

* * *

**Additional Note:** So this is where I have to leave this, else FFnet will remove it. But I am considering writing the rest of the night. . . If anyone is interested in reading it let me know and I'll PM you when its posted on adultFFnet.

Also I am working on another other one-shot for this series, switching up the pairing for that one. So let me know what you all think, if this is worth pursuing.

Thanks again for reading. **Please Review. ^_^**


End file.
